Everything I've Ever Wanted to Hear
by mentallymandi
Summary: When he finally tells her everything she's always wanted to hear, she finds it's more than she bargained for. LexLana. If Onyx had gone differently
1. Chapter 1

Title: Everything I've Ever Wanted to Hear

Author: Mandi

Rating: PG-13

Summary: When he finally tells her everything she's ever wanted to hear, she finds it's more than she bargained for.

Author's Note: It's Onyx with my own twist. Hope you enjoy. Comments are loved!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad, isn't it?

---------------------------------------

He was waiting for her in her apartment when she got there. He sat there on the couch with the late afternoon sun streaming through the window behind him, creating a mystical haze in the dim room. He had an aire of cockiness about him- more so than usual.

She froze for a second, shocked to see him sitting there on her couch. She stared at him with a look of genuine confusion.

"Lex. What are you doing here?"

"I got a message on my cell that you wanted to see me," he replied in a nonchalant tone.

"So you just let yourself in?" she asked in an equally baffled and uneasy half-laugh.

"My bad," he replied in an extremely matter-of-fact fashion. "Would you like me to go?"

"No, no.. it's ok. You just... surprised me."

He got up off the couch and walked over to her. "I've been doing that to a lot of people." He gave her a small innocent smirk as he took the brown paper bag of groceries out of her hands and carried it over to the counter. There was something in that smirk that was different than usual, but it still took her breath away for a moment.

"So what can I do for Miss Lang this afternoon?" he asked as he unpacked her groceries.

"I wanted to talk to you about Jason," she said, with a look of uneasiness in her eyes.

"Oh. Him," was his flat response as a look of annoyance came across his face.

She let her words out in a rush, without looking up at him. "I... uh.. really appreciate everything that you've already told me about Jason and his mom, but do you... do you really think that--"

"What I think, Lana, is you deserve better. You deserve to be with someone who recognizes how extraordinary you are." His reply was sharp, yet extremely sensual.

He swaggered towards her, closer and closer. She felt her breath catching in her chest. Her pulse quickened. He brought his hand up to meet her face and caressed her cheek with his fingertips. She flinched slightly, her nerves getting the best of her, as her cheeks flushed under the burn of his smooth touch. It was more that she ever expected, yet not nearly all that she wanted.

"Lex, what are you doing?" she asked, unsure of why he was acting like this suddenly.

His reply was deep and soft, his eyes burning through her. "What I've always wanted to."

Grasping her wrist roughly, he leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth. All the blood instantly rushed to her head. She pulled away abruptly. Breathing heavily, she stared into his eyes. They were wild, aroused. She knew that something about it wasn't right, but the heat radiating off his body was painfully smothering. In one swift movement, she threw herself into his arms.

Their lips met again, but the kiss was softer this time. Eventually, his tongue made its way into her mouth, making the kisses longer and more demanding. They fought over control of each other's mouths, every second getting more and more passionate.

His hands started to explore her body, peeling off her clothes, grasping every inch of her. She fiercly unbuttoned his shirt and dug her nails into the smooth muscles of his chest and stomach. She moaned louder and louder as his skin touched hers.

Finally, in one sweeping motion, he picked her up into his arms and carried her to her bed. He threw her roughly down onto it. Just before his body went down on hers, she thought to herself that something about this just wasn't right.

But he'd just said everything she'd ever wanted to hear, and in that moment, that was all that mattered.

End Part 1

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Everything I've Ever Wanted to Hear

Author: Mandi

Rating: PG-13

Summary: When he finally tells her everything she's ever wanted to hear, she finds out it's more than she bargained for.

Author's Note: It's Onyx with my own twist. Thanks for all the comments so far!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. cries

------------------------------------------------------

He was gone when she woke up. The empty place on the wrinkled sheets beside her had turned cold long ago. The only evidence that he had ever been there were the fingerprint sized bruises on her thighs and her breasts.

She grunted slightly as she picked her head off of the pillow. Her hair was matted and her neck and back ached. She rolled over slightly to look at the glowing green numbers on the digital clock shining through the cool darkness.

3:05

It wasn't like him to just leave. It wasn't like him at all. A quick chill went up her spine as that same feeling that something wasn't right washed over her like a flood.

--------------------------------------

She hadn't seen him in three days, yet she wasn't surprised when he showed up at her door that afternoon. She had found out about the accident and his personality split. She knew that he would be over eventually to work out what had happened between them. Finally, their feelings for each other were completely out in the open, but she still feared the uncomfortable conversation that would have to come before they could move on with their relationship. She racked her brain searching for the right first thing to say but came up with nothing that felt appropriate. Luckily, he started.

"As far as awkward moments go, this is definitely memorable," he said from the doorway, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

She stepped to the side and he walked in. "Chloe filled me in on what happened." She stood there and stared at him for a few moments, recalling the events of that night. She felt herself trying very hard to suppress her uncontrollable urge to kiss him.

He stared down at his shoes a bit while he spoke, something that he would never normally do. His discomfort was extremely obvious. "I wish I could remember exactly what my other half did so I could apologize properly. I just hope it wasn't anything we can't get past."

She realized at that moment that he couldn't recall any of it. Not anything he had told her. Not anything he had done with her. Maybe not even anything he had felt for her.

"You... you don't remember any of it? Nothing you said?" she quickly questioned him as her head started to spin.

"No, nothing. Did I... say anything to you? I'd like to know what I said."

She took a deep breath. "Well... not much, besides expressing... certain desires..." She stopped and stared him in the eyes, looking for some sign of remembrance.

"I'm sorry, Lana," he said an apologetic tone. "It wasn't me."

"Are you sure?" she asked a bit desperately.

He looked right at her and gave her his sincere response. "Look, whatever my feelings are, I'd never do anything to jeopardize our friendship."

She blinked back a few tears. "I know," she whispered hoarsly.

He turned to leave but then stopped. He turned back around to face her one last time. "I really am sorry."

She looks off to the side and nods with a weak smile. He walked out the door and closed it behind him.

"So am I," she said in response, as the teardrops began to fall and she crumbled to the ground.

------------------------

It had been nearly a month since that conversation. She had avoided him all month because it hurt too much. She had promised herself that she would forget the whole thing had ever happened. Forget the taste of his lips. Forget the feel of his body against hers. Forget the of his voice in her ear.

She had good intentions of keeping that promise, but suddenly, everything had changed. She had to talk to him. So, she ended up outside of the door of his office. Her pulse quickened as soon as she saw him.

He gave her a wide smile, glad to see her after being avoided for a month. "Nice to finally see you, Lana. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

She weakly smiled back at him. "I... um.. needed to talk."

"Sure. Go ahead," he said as he took a seat in a chair opposite her.

"Well... it's just that. On the night that.. I mean.. I.." she stumbled over her words, trying to search for the right ones. Her throat was incredibly dry.

He smiled encouragingly at her. "Lana, it's okay. You can tell me anything." He took her hand in his.

Her skin burned again at his touch, just as it had a month before. She knew she had to say it now or she may never be able to get it out.

"Lex... I'm pregnant."

His eyes went wild, moving about in every direction. His head started feeling light as he stuttered out a few words, "What... how.. who- the father... Jas--"

She cut him off abruptly. "No, not Jason. You- you're the father, Lex."

She'd just said everything he'd ever wanted to hear, but he couldn't believe a word of it.

End Part 2

To be continued.


End file.
